


some fluff fic of Queliot where they're just cuddling and making out and shit

by High King Fen (Gizmo)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just me answering a Tumblr and basicly making a OS when I planned for a 200 word fic., M/M, Mention of Margo - Freeform, bit of angst, mention of Fen, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: After learning about Fen, Quentin leaves Poppy still in his bed to go see Eliot.





	some fluff fic of Queliot where they're just cuddling and making out and shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/gifts).



> This was for Echomoon who literally asked for '' some fluff fic of queliot where they just cuddling and making out and shit'' and I answered. And I suck with title so that's how it came about

Eliot was about to fall asleep when the sound of the door opening woke him up. Sitting up quickly, he looked up ready to do…something. But he immediately relaxed when he saw Quentin, his hair eternally hiding his face and yet still smiling at him. 

‘‘sorry, I know it’s late.’‘ He said while closing the door. ‘‘I just learn. About Fen and.. yeah Jules just told me everything. I wanted to make sure you are okay?’‘

Eliot, who’d smile the moment he’d saw him, lost the spark of happiness that warmed his chest and went back to the cold abyss that his heart was since he knew how deed the Fairy Queen had hurt his family. He looked at Q who sat next to him, nervously tugging on his hair. Spending a lifetime with Quentin had made the High King know one thing: when he was doing that there was an inner battle inside the younger magicians. 

‘‘Are you okay? ‘‘ He asked. 

Maybe the loss of his daughter brought Quentin back to the deep emptiness he felt after Arielle was gone. For once in his life, Eliot prayed whatever god was still alive not to put Q back in a depression.

‘‘Yeah yeah. ‘‘ Quentin said, taking Eliot’s hand and linking them together. A simple gesture that was so natural now and yet still brought him shivers. His none-time-loop body was not used to such touch from him. ‘‘I did something stupid, again, and I hate myself and it is not for me right now. I saw Fen with Jules so I wanted to be sure someone was with you.’‘

‘‘What did you do. ‘‘ Eliot said, a curious smirk on his lips. Hopefully, it would hide the stress that sentence gave him. 

‘‘I uh…’‘ 

Quentin blushed so hard Eliot couldn't help but chuckle and pull him into a hug, the younger king settled himself in his arm, sighing. Eliot felt warm again. Quentin was there and not freaking out about his immense desire of touching him and gods it felt nice that they didn't forget that part of their life either. 

‘‘ImighthavefuckedpoppycauseIpanickedandshehaveboobs’‘

Eliot had to make Quentin repeat five-time and laugh so genuinely that he felt the brunette relax into his arm. 

‘‘People say I think with my dick but I think you are worse than me.’‘ Eliot tease and Q punched him lightly in the chest. 

‘‘Shut up’‘

‘‘Look, sleeping with her doesn’t mean you love her or she’s less of a bitch. Did you need it? Then, hey, enjoy while a girl wants to fuck you. It might never happen again.’‘

Quentin snorted and punched Eliot laughing, then frowning for a second. 

‘‘Is it bad that.. not bad but… is it weird that I felt guilty mostly toward you? I know it was fucked up but the moment it was over I felt like it was with Alice all over again and…’‘

Eliot stopped him to overthink with a long and tender kiss that made both men sigh. It wasn’t the first they shared since their memories of an alternate lifetime came back. But this one was the longest and most heartfelt. 

‘‘Do I need to tell you the same speech I gave you when Arielle arrived in our life?’‘

‘‘No but..’‘

‘‘It’s the same here Q. Except that I am the married one and you can fuck other girls. As long as you don’t forget us. ‘‘

Quentin looked up through his lashes and Eliot felt butterflies in his stomach that would have made him panic if it was for anyone else but Quentin. 

‘‘I’ll never forget us,’‘ Quentin said, leaning into Eliot’s arm and grabbing his lips for another moment. 

This time the kiss was more steamy and heated than the other, but both men stopped before they couldn’t. It felt wrong to fuck together tonight. Now laying next to one another, bare chest and caressing slowly Quentin’s arm, he felt safer than he had since he was back in the castle. 

‘‘Are you okay?’‘ Quentin asked for the third time, placing his hand on his lover’s face.Eliot kissed the palm of his hand nearest to his mouth.

‘‘Of course, I am not. But I can’t stop and deal with it right now. Fen can and I know she will be way more safe on earth than in the castle. Here our kingdom needs me, Bambi, too.’‘

Quentin gave a sad smile to Eliot that didn't have the courage or energy to answer back. They simply kissed until they fell asleep in one another’s arm. 

Only a few hour later, Margo would come into the room saying they were requested by the Fairy Queen and look at both boys tangled in each other and wondering how the fuck did she miss that plot development


End file.
